


Good To Me

by Someone_Like_You12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_Like_You12/pseuds/Someone_Like_You12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't as bad as everyone thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beniblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beniblue/gifts).



"Scott, you honestly don't have to worry about me. Derek isn't hurting me and he treats me like a king. Believe me, if Derek wasn't treating me right, I'd kick his ass myself." Scott chuckled. Stiles and Derek were truly a handsome couple. However, Scott still didn't trust Derek because of his temper.

Stiles knew Scott would never understand him and Derek. With Stiles, Derek was so much different. He was shy, sweet, careful, and relaxed. He wasn't short-tempered, abrasive, or violent. He treated Stiles different than he treats the pack. He doesn't raise his voice at Stiles or shove him into walls anymore. Now, he kisses and speaks to Stiles like he's the reason the Earth rotates. It doesn't matter if Scott ever understands. All he knows is that his Derek is the most amazing person ever.

\--  
"Derek, why are you with me?" Stiles' eyes were wide with curiosity. 

Derek froze. Stiles didn't honestly just ask him that, did he?

"Where is this coming from, Stiles?"

"I don't know. I mean, you're hot and extremely caring and sweet. What would want with me when women who resemble models are throwing themselves at you? I'm just a spastic, 18 year old kid."

"Stiles, you don't understand how much you mean to me. I would never want to be with anyone else. You're not 'just a spastic kid'. You are one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Who cares if you don't have huge muscles? Your personality, wit, and intelligence makes up for that. Not only are you beautiful, but you're also one of a kind. It's very rare that you find someone who is beautiful, caring, loyal, honest, and trustworthy. Stiles it's you. It'll only ever be you. I'll be by your side way past forever. Even if the sun falls out of the sky, I'll still be found next to you. Stiles, I love you." Derek looked so damn sincere. The way he looked at Stiles was a look that Stiles had only seen between his parents. It was one that said 'I'll love you forever'. Stiles launched himself at Derek.

"Derek, I love you so much. I'm sorry that in insecure. I promise I'll never doubt myself again. Just, promise me that when we get married, you'll say that speech again?" Derek laughed.

"Of course, baby." Stiles grinned at his boyfriend.

"You're so good to me." 

"Only the best for my fiancé." At Stiles' shocked expression, Derek smiled.

"What? Fiancé?" Stiles' eyes widened when Derek got on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case.

"Genim Stilinski, will you marry me?" Stiles jumped on Derek. He couldn't believe Derek had proposed! Now Derek would be his husband.

"Is that a yes? 'Cause I might cry if you're making out with me but planning to say no", Derek joked.

"Of course it's a yes. Yes, Derek Hale, I will marry you." The two lovers embraced and kissed each other passionately. This was the start of forever for them.


End file.
